


You There

by Queen_Eliz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), How Do I Tag, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, MCU Divergence, Oneshot, Or almost, Past Relationship(s), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad with a Happy Ending, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Tries To Fix Things, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: "Logo Tony, o homem que todos consideram ter tudo no mundo, num estalar de dedos... não tinha nada."Stony | Pós - Avengers: Infinity War
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You There

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Antes de tudo, preciso deixar alguns avisos ^^  
> ↬ Esta fanfic também está disponível no meu perfil do Social Spirit, você pode encontrá-la [aqui](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/you-there-19546952);  
> ↬ Minha primeira fanfic Stony;  
> ↬ Pós Vingadores: Guerra Infinita, contém spoilers (bem, já fazem dois anos, mas pra dizer que não avisei...)  
> ↬ Inspiração [You There](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlefHgF0kPA) by Aquilo;  
> ↬ As partes em itálico são de um flashback!

**_"Funny it takes no time to fall back down  
Funny it takes the time to get back up_ ** **_"_ **

**_You There - Aquilo_ **

O vazio que assolava o peito de Anthony Stark era desolador. O grande e único Homem de Ferro. Um gênio sem precedentes. O homem que escapou da morte e se tornou um herói. Salvou o mundo mais de uma vez, enquanto se perdia dentro dos pesadelos. Um homem quebrado com a ânsia de consertar tudo à sua volta.

Este, se encontrava em seu pior pesadelo, nunca imaginou que a realidade pudesse machucar tanto assim, logo ele que já passou por tanto se encontrava sentado no chão daquele planeta desconhecido, em sua mão ainda estava a consequência de sua falha ao tentar impedir Thanos de executar seu plano. Peter havia pagado por isso. Todos os Guardiões também haviam pago este preço. Até mesmo o irritante Doutor, que trouxe grandes esperanças durante aquela interminável batalha, havia pagado o preço mesmo parecendo estar ciente de tudo isso antes de todos.

Logo Tony, o homem que consideravam ter tudo no mundo, num estalar de dedos... não tinha nada. Ele já havia aceitado que em sua vida, nada durava muito tempo. Chegava a ser irônico o homem que se dizia consertar as coisas sempre acabar por quebrar algo dentro das pessoas e afastar elas de si. Havia feito isso com Pepper, com Rhodes, Happy, perdeu até mesmo JARVIS e família que ele achou que tinha com os Vingadores. Nunca imaginou que sentiria uma dor maior do que a que sentiu ao perder Steve. Mas ele sentiu.

Perder Peter fora pior, mil vezes pior. A voz do garoto implorando por sua vida ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos, o abraço desesperado procurando por abrigo ainda era possível sentir. Tony não notou quando tremeu ainda mais, e nem fazia ideia de quanto tempo se encontrava assim. Sentia como se sua alma estivesse sendo cortada de maneira lenta e jogassem sal em cima de suas feridas. Quando achou que não iria se recuperar da perda de Steve, Peter se mostrou um alívio em sua alma. Pela primeira vez um verdadeiro alívio, se sentia culpado ás vezes por dar este cargo ao garoto. Garoto esse que ele queria mais do que tudo ter chamado de filho antes dele partir.

E então novamente, Tony estava sozinho com uma desconhecida criatura de pele azul, que estava mais perdida do que ele apesar do semblante indiferente. Sua mente rumou para a pessoa que passou de sonho para assombração, Steve. Teria ele também desaparecido? Queria acreditar que ele cumpriu sua promessa quando disse que estaria lá quando precisasse. E todos os outros Vingadores? O que havia acontecido com eles? Estariam bem? E Pepper? Tony nunca acreditou muito em entidades, mas estava pedindo a qualquer uma que ela estivesse segura.

Ele não levantou na primeira vez que tentou, o corpo ainda tremia, o suor molhava suas vestes e a dor no abdômen era muito forte, apesar de não sangrar mais. Tony realmente acreditou que aquele seria o seu fim, parte de si ansiava acabar com tanta dor, se todos ficassem a salvo no fim. A segunda tentativa foi lenta e quando a postura estava quase certa perdeu o equilíbrio das pernas e foi ao chão pela terceira vez. As lágrimas em seus olhos o impediam de achar um lugar para se apoiar, mas na terceira tentativa teve um vislumbre de algo azul o segurando pela cintura e tomando seu braço para fornecer apoio, se permitiu olhá-la pela primeira vez após sentir os pés firmados no chão.

— Qual é o seu nome? — sua voz soava cansada e rouca, parecia que não falava a meses.

— Nebula, e você? — ela perguntou, mas não parecia verdadeiramente interessada na resposta.

— Stark. Tony Stark, você estava com os outros, certo? Os Guardiões?

— Estava. — respondeu com um ar de quem dava fim aquela conversa.

Tony aceitou sua ajuda e juntos rumaram para a nave na qual Peter Quill deixou para trás. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas e começou a verificar o estado de sua armadura ainda observando o local. Nebula havia se dirigido para outro assento e virou de costas para ele. Neste momento Tony se permitiu fechar os olhos por um tempo.

Nunca se sentiu tão cansado, seu corpo parecia que iria quebrar a qualquer momento, estava sobrecarregado e sabia disso. A dor no abdômen o incomodava bastante assim como a do peito. Apesar de tanto tempo sentia dores no local onde Steve deferiu tantos golpes contra si, sentia dores quando pegava pesado nos exercícios e uma cicatriz habitava no local para que nunca se esquecesse até onde ele e Steve foram por nada. E mesmo jurando para si nunca mais pensar sobre isso era inevitável.

Tony podia ser muitas coisas, mas não era burro. Ele sabia que Bucky não era ele mesmo ao fazer aquilo, no fundo ele sabia disso. Mas o que o quebrou, mais ainda do que rever seu pai morrer e sua mãe chamar por ele, ver as pessoas que tanto amou perderem suas vidas, foi a mentira dele. Aquele que disse que estariam juntos, em que Tony confiou de todo coração e alma, a quem devotou seus dias desde Nova York. A mentira dele foi o ápice de sua fúria, e ele queria apenas deixar ela ir embora sem pensar nas consequências, ele apenas não queria sentir aquilo. Ele não queria perder Steve, naquele momento precisava dele ao seu lado, mas ainda assim, desejava com todo fervor que ele sumisse também.

Ao abrir os olhos sentiu mais lágrimas escapar por seus olhos, ao notar que o ser de pele azul o observava enxugou-as precariamente, que se foda! Eles testemunharam a morte de metade do universo, isso não era nada. A sua face ainda não transparecia qualquer pensamento que podia ter, Tony apenas olhou para ela e tentou manter a voz firme:

— Sabe pilotar esta coisa? Ou saber se isso vai a algum lugar?

— Por quê?

— Precisamos ir para a Terra. Preciso de ajuda para resolver toda essa merda. Se ainda tiver alguma chance disso, preciso da ajuda de lá. — terminou fixando seus olhos sobre ela, esperava ter sido convincente o suficiente para que ela o ajudasse, porque se não morreria lá sem nunca mais voltar para casa novamente.

— Isso se ainda estiverem lá.

Não havia tom sarcástico em sua voz, não parecia dizer isso para feri-lo. Na verdade, a única coisa que Tony conseguiu identificar fora o tom de realismo, e ela estava coberta de razão. Os Vingadores podiam não estar mais lá, assim como Peter se foi, Steve também poderia ter ido. O arrepio que percorreu sua espinha fora incrivelmente mais desagradável que as dores corporais, já não estava suportando o peso da morte do garoto, não sabia se aguentaria mais ainda a morte do homem que ama.

— Sim... se ainda estiverem lá. — disse por fim, se virando e começando a usar sua armadura para reparar qualquer coisa que fosse necessária para voltar à Terra, seguindo as instruções de Nebula.

Eles precisavam consertar isso. Tony precisava trazer Peter de volta. E se Strange que se recusou com tanto fervor em fazer algo que o entregasse a Joia do Tempo, no fim havia feito aquilo, então devia fazer parte da sua visão. Tony queria acreditar que naquilo. “Esse é o único jeito”, as palavras dele cravaram em sua mente se tudo aquilo fosse parte do plano do Doutor, então aquilo no final devia rumar em uma vitória.

Tony se agarrou a isso para voltar para casa.

.

.

.

Aquela era mais uma noite em que o Capitão não dormia. Ia ao seu antigo quarto para dormir, mas sentava-se na cadeira na varanda e observava as estrelas na madrugada até o nascer do Sol. Estava tudo tão silencioso. O mundo parecia ter entrado em luto completo, como se a qualquer momento uma desgraça maior os atingisse, todos pareciam estar apenas esperando o seu momento de desaparecer também.

Uma semana havia se passado desde o ocorrido e ainda assim o tempo parecia ter parado. Era torturante e sua mente não o deixava descansar um minuto, sempre o bombardeando com imagens de seus amigos desaparecendo. Bucky, Sam, Wanda, T’Challa, a pequena e estranha árvore. Todos se transformando em pó e a morte de Visão.

Depois de tentarem deixar as coisas em Wakanda o melhor possível, e arrumar a bagunça que causaram no local que sempre forneceu abrigo a eles, não tinha condições de encarar Shuri, não agora que ela perdera seu irmão. Afinal Steve havia perdido o seu irmão também e simplesmente não queria encarar ninguém. Rumaram para a sede dos Vingadores, o local que foi seu lar até brigar com Tony.

E aqui estava novamente o motivo da inquietação do Capitão América, o homem com um legado sem igual neste momento se encontrava com a pior dos sentimentos. A dúvida. Havia uma semana que Tony continuava desaparecido, estaria ele vivo ainda? Ou desapareceu como todos os outros? Estava ferido e sem conseguir voltar pra casa? Ou resolveu pegar o peso do mundo nas costas mais uma vez sozinho e inventou um plano qualquer?

Eram perguntas demais em sua cabeça, e a cada questionamento era assolado pela culpa de não ter voltado para ele antes. De não ter pedido desculpas pessoalmente. Steve não tinha medo de quase nada nessa vida, mas encarar Tony depois de tudo, o assustava mais do que acreditou ser possível um dia. E não era apenas por ter escondido algo que dele, muito menos se arrependia de ter defendido seu amigo da ira do mais novo. O que o assombrava era a sua própria raiva, Steve sabia que havia ido longe demais quando derrubou Tony. Não estava dentro de si naquele momento, não parou quando viu o rosto assustado dele. Stark poderia ter acertado ele antes de quebrar o reator em seu peito, mas ele não o fez. E as lágrimas em seu rosto quando finalmente parou além da raiva, trazia medo. Anthony teve medo dele naquele momento. Steve não sabia se ele mesmo podia se perdoar por isso, e não se sentia no direito de pedir esse tipo de perdão a Tony. Mas agora, sentado na cadeira que ele costumava sentar e com uma foto dos dois juntos em mão, chorou mais uma vez por não ter dito que o amava em voz alta outra vez.

_“ — Não sou do tipo que gosta de ficar tirando fotos, Stark._

_— Ora, deixe de ser um velho, quero uma foto sua que não seja em preto e branco, Capicolé! — a voz dele soou sarcástica como sempre, mas tinha que admitir que alegrava ele._

_— Uma foto e nada mais! — afirmou de maneira quase séria._

_— Uhum, tá. Agora vem logo, vai cansar o meu braço nessa posição. — Anthony disse que maneira resmungona e revirando os olhos. Steve amava aqueles olhos castanhos._

_Se posicionou atrás do moreno e apoiou suas mãos em sua cintura, olhou para o dispositivo transparente na mão dele e esperou que Tony tirasse a foto que tanto queria._

_— Isso! Ficou ótima! — exclamou com alegria conferindo a mesma — Mas também, eu estou na foto, então perfeição é um requisito básico. — fora a vez de Steve revirar os olhos._

_— Um dia ainda vou tirar esse sorrisinho da sua boca, Stark. — disse num tom que devia soar ameaçador para outro, mas que para Tony o deixava tremendo contra o corpo do Capitão em excitação._

_— Eu adoraria ver você tentar, velhote. — neste momento Tony ainda estava preso pelos braços de Steve em sua cintura, e olhava o loiro com um sorriso largo no rosto a ponto de fazer seus olhos quase sumirem. Era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, e assim de lado mesmo Steve tomou aqueles lábios que o deixava maluco. Estava tão compenetrado em explorar a boca do moreno que não reparou quando ele tirou outra foto, antes de largar o celular e se virar complemente para finalmente abraçar todo o corpo de Steve e retribuir o beijo que o dono dos olhos azuis lhe dava._

_Steve só descobriu essa foto muito tempo depois, e sem Anthony saber carregava uma consigo. ”_

Não reparou quanto tempo passou ali, olhando para foto e o horizonte. Se sobressaltou quando a porta do quarto foi aberta de maneira abrupta e uma cabeleira ruiva adentrou. Natasha estava com a respiração acelerada e se mantinha alerta a tudo. Quando botou os olhos em Steve foi correndo em sua direção o puxando para fora do quarto.

— O que está acontecendo? — Steve perguntou meio esbaforido, mas ainda seguindo a ruiva. — Nat?!

— Não sabemos ainda, foi emitido um alerta vermelho, uma nave caiu no jardim.

Steve não perguntou mais nada, apenas a seguiu para fora, dessa vez correndo e rezando para que não fosse uma nova invasão. Ao chegar do lado de fora, notou que todos os que sobraram estavam ali, Thor, Bruce, Clint, Scott, Rhodes e Rocket. Ele e Natasha foram os dois últimos a chegar.

A nave que estava em sua frente era estranha, saía fumaça por todos os lados e parecia que havia mais partes faltando do que deveria. Fez um estrago grande no jardim, Tony ficaria bravo se visse aquilo.

— Esperem aí... essa é a nave do idiota do Quill! Ele está vivo!? Quill, seu capitãozinho de araque saia daí ou eu te arranco a força! — Rocket começou a gritar enquanto se dirigia a nave, sua voz possuía uma entonação leve, quase que um alívio.

Quando um tipo de escotilha fora aberta, mais fumaça saiu de lá e junto com um ser azul que parecia mais um robô do que uma pessoa caminhou lentamente para fora. Seus olhos focaram em Rocket, que ao vê-la realmente correu em direção a espaçonave. Talvez a família dele tivesse voltado para ele finalmente. O ser azul se ajoelhou para falar com ele, enquanto o restante de deles observava de longe, não querendo se intrometer naquele assunto.

Depois do que pareceu poucos minutos, um barulho foi ouvido. Vinha da nave, e parecia que alguma coisa estava se arrastando nela. O ser azul se levantou rapidamente e caminhou de volta a nave, e quando ela saiu Steve parecia ter esquecido como seu pulmão funcionava. O esquisito robô trazia apoiado em seus ombros Anthony. Seu Anthony. Suas pernas vacilaram por um momento, ele não parecia mais saber como andar. E ao olhar pros lados notou a mesma reação em seus companheiros de equipe, Natasha estava quase chorando.

O Capitão tomou controle de seu corpo e de dispôs a correr na direção dele, suas pernas tremiam e parecia que ele iria cair a qualquer momento. Sua atitude havia chamado a atenção de Tony, que se apoiava com dificuldade e pressionava um ponto do abdômen que o mantinha curvado, mas de cabeça levantada ele viu Steve se aproximando rezando para que aquilo não fosse um sonho. Ou pior, um pesadelo.

— Steve... — Tony estava cansado, seus olhos mal ficavam abertos, parecia que ele não dormia a séculos e a escuridão queria pegar ele.

E ele se entregou a ela, no momento que sentiu o baque do corpo do loiro contra o seu.

.

.

.

Seu primeiro impulso fora se mexer, mas seu corpo não obedecia, então arriscou abrir os olhos. Se arrependeu logo em seguida, a claridade que acometeu ele era tão forte que o obrigou a fechar os olhos novamente, praguejando.

— Tony? — a voz que o chamou era conhecida, ele sabia disso. Mas não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente para saber de onde. Tentou mais uma vez, e dessa vez devagar abrir os olhos. Sentiu uma mão o auxiliando a virar a cabeça para fugir da claridade, e aos poucos tentou focar na pessoa ao seu lado. Uma mão no seu rosto e outra segurando sua própria mão. Era uma turvação vermelha que aparecia em sua frente.

— Pepper? Pep, é você? — sua voz parecia estranha ao seu ouvido. Mas o aperto mais forte em sua mão confirmava que ele estava certo afinal.

— Sim Tony! Sou eu sim. Oh meu Deus, eu pedi tanto para que estivesse vivo. — ela chorava agora, podia ouvir seus soluços.

— Pep...

— Está bem, está tudo bem. Você está em casa, conseguiu voltar. Estamos cuidando de você agora.

Ouvir isso o acalmou. Estava em casa, finalmente e Pepper estava bem, estava lá por ele mais uma vez. Mas algo estava faltando, não foi Pepper que correu contra ele. Não, o aperto em seu corpo fora diferente e só tinha uma pessoa que o segurava daquela maneira, como se estivesse segurando o seu mundo, seu maior bem. Queria perguntar por ele, mas seus olhos não obedeciam e fechavam de novo. Não tinha forças, ou talvez não queria escutar que aquela imagem de Steve correndo contra ele fora apenas uma ilusão.

.

.

.

Quando acordou novamente, sentiu uma superfície diferente debaixo de suas costas. Seu corpo parecia querer colaborar um pouco mais e não demorou tanto para abrir os olhos. Estava escuro, e o teto do quarto era conhecido também. Estava em seu quarto e de Steve. Ao tentar se mexer notou um peso a mais sobre seu corpo e movimentou de maneira brusca a cabeça na direção do seu ventre, apenas para encontrar um braço lá, que circundava sua cintura e se agarrava a ele, com medo que fugisse. Devagar, Tony virou sua cabeça para seu lado direito e se deparou com o corpo do Capitão deitado de lado, junto ao seu, protegendo ele.

A respiração de Steve estava baixa, pela primeira vez desde o incidente ele havia dormido. Quando Tony desembarcou ele acreditou que o universo nunca mais lhe daria um presente tão grande quanto traze-lo de volta. Vivo. Tony havia passado dias inteiros sob os cuidados de médicos e Pepper, seu corpo havia sido exaurido ao máximo e precisava de cuidados urgentes. Steve não saiu de dentro daquela sala, e quando o mesmo pode ir para seu quarto, fez questão de estar sempre perto, pedindo pra ele acordar logo. Quando sua mente finalmente permitiu o descanso, Steve dormiu agarrado ao corpo de Tony, com medo que tudo fosse uma ilusão causada pela culpa.

Tony não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas formadas saírem por seus olhos, achou que já tinha chorado o suficiente. Mas porra, era Steve deitado bem ao seu lado! O único que amou, que continuava amando e desejando. Não acreditava mais que o universo fosse bondoso o suficiente para deixa-lo ter Steve em seus braços mais uma vez. O soluço que o acompanhou acordou Steve, que apesar de alerta trazia as características de sono ainda estampadas em seu rosto agora modelado por uma barba espessa. Quando Steve o olhou Tony chorou mais alto ainda. Sentiu os braços do seu namorado o trazendo para perto de sua proteção, acalentando o moreno e beijando sua testa. Chorando junto com Tony. Agarram-se um ao outro com tamanho desespero, como se a qualquer momento um dos dois sumisse também.

— Shh... vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Você está em casa agora, eu estou com você. — a voz de Steve saía tremida ainda pelo choro, mas ele tentava acalmar Tony que agarrava em si com tanta força.

— O que foi que nós fizemos... pra tudo isso... por quê logo nós Steve? Por que logo Peter? — foi aí então que a ficha de Steve caiu, o desespero de Tony não vinha apenas do confronto com Thanos, vinha também por causa do garoto. Tinha ouvido por Natasha que a relação de Anthony e Peter havia tomado rumos mais fraternais do que o próprio “Sr. Stark” tinha percebido. Um soluço ficou entalado em sua garganta ao pensar no rapaz, que se Nat estivesse certa poderia estar considerando ele como um pai neste momento. Abraçou Tony o mais forte que podia até sentir que os tremores iam sessando. Os seus e o dele.

Se olharam nos olhos pela primeira vez em anos. Havia tanto que precisam conversar, tanto para falar e acertar. Desculpas que deviam ser feitas, tinham tantas coisas para colocarem no lugar. Mas como falar de qualquer coisa naquela hora? Logo depois de quase terem perdido um ao outro? Parecia ser tudo tão vago agora, mesmo que necessário no futuro.

O silencio que crescia entre eles deixou Steve apreensivo, colocou sua mão direita sobre a bochecha dele e Tony seguiu o movimento, observando a aliança no dedo anelar, ele havia dado a Steve depois de Ultron, dentro dela estava gravado “juntos”. Mesmo que sua mente tenha distorcido isso depois da Sibéria, ficou surpreso em ver que Steve ainda a usava, enquanto a sua se encontrava na gaveta junto com aquela carta que o loiro lhe mandara. Tony olhou nos olhos de Steve novamente, encontrando a paz que sempre desejou dentro do mar azul que ele carregava nos olhos.

— Eu te amo Anthony. — Steve sussurrou — Fiquei com tanto medo de te perder e nunca mais poder dizer isso para você novamente.

— Eu... eu cheguei a acreditar que você não estivesse mais aqui. Que tinha desaparecido também, que nunca mais sequer escutaria sua voz... — Tony estava com os olhos repletos de lágrimas novamente, sua voz ainda embargada pelo choro recente — Eu te amo tanto, por favor nunca mais me deixe...

Doía demais vê-lo assim. Steve puxou Tony para junto de si colando mais ainda seus corpos, beijando cada canto do rosto do moreno até alcançar sua boca e desferindo ali beijos seguidos da promessa “nunca” disse tantas vezes e diria mais um milhão para fazer Tony acreditar que estaria lá e que nunca mais iria embora. Tony uniu suas bocas definitivamente, segurando Steve contra si o máximo que podia. Aquele encostar de lábios não havia malícia, apesar do desejo que deixavam transparecer, o beijo trouxe a eles aquela velha sensação de lar e segurança.

Quando procurou por ar Steve não permitiu que ele ficasse muito tempo longe, iniciando dessa vez um beijo mais saudoso e carinhoso, alisava a nuca de Tony e deixava sua mão caminhar naquela região. As mãos de Tony estão contra o seu peito, puxando a blusa e arranhando levemente a carne daquela região.

— Vamos consertar isso Anthony, eu prometo a você, vamos trazer Peter e todos os outros de volta, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça vivo. — Steve afirmou com determinação contra o ouvido de Tony, pedindo este último voto de confiança.

— Juntos, certo? — Tony soltou com um suspiro cansado.

— Juntos, meu amor.

— Até o fim desta vez?

— Até o fim.


End file.
